oviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovium: Miracle to the Max
Ovium: Miracle to the Max is an RPG game developed by Square Enix for the Nintendo DS, with aid from h.a.n.d. It focuses on the story of Merros (Calvin's Cleaner) who upon being created is adopted into the Cleaner's Organization The Sorrow after the battle on the core in Ovium. His great energy and immense regretful sorrow at the instant of his death created a replica of him which possesses no soul and is known by species as a Cleaner. It follows Calvin as awakens on his homeworld of Movla Nov in the desert plains as a Cleaner. As a cleaner he is unable to be seen or heard by anyone else other than other cleaners whom soon find him. The ones that do are part of an organizational group known as the Sorrow who make him a member and tell him that his adventure is far from done, that evil still wishes to gain control of the ovium which has survived the Core's destruction and lives now just out in the First Galaxy. Characters The game includes once again many Dreamworks characters who appear in worlds based off films they appear in. Some are returning and some are new and some exclusive to this game. The game also features a bevy of Star Ocean characters like all the other instalments and features some new exclusive star ocean characters for this game instalment. Story The game oversees Calvin one of the four main protagonists of Ovium after dying from the final battle in the first game becoming a basically non-existent being known as a cleaner and becoming part of an organization of his type known as the Sorrow who lie to him claiming that there is an anonymous evil force out to claim the Ovium which survived the energetic eruption he and the other three main protagonists didn't from the first game. Calvin transgresses through worlds and the denizens of worlds from different dilemmas whilest the rest of the Sorrow are secretly out attempting to seize control of the world's ovums. However on the first world they visit Calvin under the new name Merros discovers their true plan and fights off against them travelling from world to world attempting to stop them from seizing control of the world's ovums and ultimatley in the end the Ovium now situated in plain space. The Cleaner's Organization Sorrow's plan to seize control off all the worlds goes unoticed by the three spirits who have the ability to sense everything as they are technically non-existent beings which is why they appear unseeable. The Game ends with Calvin and Ivart using their combined powers to strike down Sorrow's leader Sim (who is revealed as the Cleaner of Narlette Simoris) which ultimatley kills all the Sorrow members including him and Ivart. Before he completely perishes however he sees his older brother Malvin and the other two protagonist sisters Tressa and Sylvia who appear and tell him that it's not their time to end that salvation and rescue awaits them, that they have alot to talk about to pass the time. The Sorrow- Creation of Cleaners During the eruption of the Ovium's station world The Core the large anergy eruption didn't just claim the lives of the four protagonist but many others as well as their worlds. Tho'se who died in a moment of pure desperation became a Cleaner Entity which took almost the exact same form of them as when they were human. Those of weak will and moderate strength of soul became horrible creature looking Cleaners which at first are allies and then enemies upon Calvin/Merros learning that the Sorrow (The Central Organization of all human entity cleaners) are planning to seize control over the Ovium and over all worlds. Gameplay The gameplay of Miracle to the Max is almost identical to the gameplay of the other Ovium Games: 3D enviroment, travelling through worlds by Spirit Travel and assisting in some dilemmas in worlds which match to the movie dilemmas from which the world may be based on. Exclusive to the game is in place of Calvin's original protagonist weapon the Fire Saber is the Miracle Whip and Chain. Throughout the game the character almost only plays Calvin under the cleaner name Merros and at a point at the beginning and end plays Calvin's Sorrow cleaner member only friend Ivart who assists him in the end with trying to bring down Sorrow and prevent their plan of ultimatley seizing control of the Ovium. You however if you unlock crossings of ghosts Sylvia, Tressa and Malvin you venture across the spirit lane on the first galaxy on their way to go and collect Calvin from the Ovium. Whip and Chain Calvin AKA Merros' central weapon in the game which can reach three powerful stages which almost ensure all enemies in the vicinity are wiped up with ease, the stages include: Crack, Smack and Boom. Enemy The ova's return even though Narlette was destroyed as their species was not created off him but of the ovium itself which almost ensures they're race cannot be completely killed off. During the events of Ovium The Galaxy Ghost planned for a new hero to emerge who would completely seal them back within the ovium and that Calvin along with his older brother Malvin, Tressa and Sylvia were simply kamikaze heroes who would go and eliminate Narlette. Multiplayer The game is the only in the series to feature multiplayer in the mode: Birds of a Feather which just sees the character assume control of Ivart and any other of the many cleaner members of the Sorrow as they venture out across the worlds ahead of Calvin and attempt to seize control of the Ovums. It is basically another story mode just with the required multiplayer invovled. The mode can only activated by the sychronization between two DS' List of primary playable characters *Merros *Ivart *Terros *Cerros *Yerros *Lerros *Werros *Nerros *Dawn *Evening *Dusk List of unlockable playable characters *Sylvia (Purchase Sylvia's Pathway after completing the main story) *Malvin (Purchase Malvin's Lane after the completing the main story) *Tressa (Purchase Tressa's Crossing after completing the main story) Worlds and Characters English Voice-Acting *William A. Johnson- Merros *Travis Van Winkle- Ivart *Mark Hamill- Sim *Leslie Bibb- Sylvia MacNeille *Vanessa Hudgens- Tressa MacNeille *Dino Andrade- Dusk *Danny Jacobs- Evening *Arleen Sorkin- Dawn *Adrienne Barbeau- Werros *Chris Cox- Nerros *Keith Ferguson- Yerros *Michael Gough- Shrek *Holly Fields- Princess Fiona *Mark Moseley- Donkey *Aron Warner- Big Bad Wolf *Cody Cameron- Three Little Pigs *James Arnold Taylor- Gingerbread Man *Aaron Staton- Maximus Decimus *Michael McGrady- Marcus Aurelius *Adam Harrington- Cicero *Erika Haynatz- Lucilla *Pascal Langdale- Joseph *Sam Douglas- Judah *Leon Ockenden- Jacob *Jacqui Ainsley- Rachel *Mike Powers- Asenath *Ginnie Watson- Zuleika *Quentin de Gruttola- Potiphar *Anthony Hickling- Auctioneer *Norman Stotle- Galaxy Ghost *Taylor Gasman- Servant